una sola oportunidad
by sayumi soshis9
Summary: kagome decide ya no ser parte de un trangulo amoroso en el cual ella es la tercera en discordia ¿pero?, ¿que pasara?, ¿encontrara de nuevo el amor? y lo mas impportanta ¿quien sera el que se quede con su corazon? Advertencia OCC y universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic pero e leido muchos espero y este sea de su agrado

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha no es mío es de la gran rumiko takahashi<span>

_**"solo una oportunidad"**_

Estaba yo sentada en mi mesa esperando que terminara la aburrida clase de física cuando la profesora sayumi dijo

- formen parejas para la tarea que le voy a dejar.

Todos empezamos a hacer mucho ruido mientras tan yo buscaba a mi amiga sango cuando la profesora nos dijo casi gritando

- OLVIDENLO ES IMPOSIBLE TRABAJAR CON USTEDES YO ARE LOS EQUIPOS ¡

Todos nos callamos y sentamos casi de inmediato la maestra comenzó a hacer las parejas a mi amiga le toco con un chico algo pervertido pero para su gusto esta guapísimo pero yo prefiero a su mejor amigo Inuyasha Taisho pero en eso estaba pero no oí con quien me toco

_**Kagome:**_ nena con quien me toco lo que pasa es que no escuche

_**Sango:**_ que suerte amiga te toco con Inuyasha

_**Kagome:**_** ¡!**Que ¡! ¿?

Yo con... el. Cada vez que lo veo es como si me desmallara con esos ojos color ámbar pero no soy la única que anda detrás de él casi todas las chicas de la secundaria andan detrás de él igual que yo pero tiene un mínimo defecto es novio de la capitana de las porristas: KIKYO

Ella era mi mejor amiga desde la primaria pero cuando entramos a la escuela ya no quiso saber más de mi pues ella era la más bonita y popular de todas las chicas de primero y como era obvio todos los chavos detrás de ella y claro Inuyasha no fue la acepción ella sabía que me gustaba desde el primer momento en que lo vi y aun así no se rindió asta andar con él.

Pero bueno reuní todas las fuerzas que pude y me acerque a él y le dije:

_**Kagome:**_ hola… mi nombre es kagome y nos toco en el trabajó de física.

_**Inuyasha:**_ aaa si claro te espero en mi casa a las dos de la tarde. Me dijo al momento en que me daba un papelito con su dirección y numero de celular escritas.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O EN CASA DE KAGOME O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Cuando llegue a mi casa me vestí con unos pantalones entubados de color entre negro y gris y una blusa rosa y mi par de tenis favoritos. Comí algo rápido agarre mi bolso favorito, mi cuaderno, mi libro, etc. Lo que pudiera necesitar.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O EN CASA DE INUYASHA O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Al abrir la puerta no podía creer lo que veía era Sesshomaru así que me lance contra él lo abrase y dije:

_**Kagome:**_** ¡**hola! Cómo has estado cuanto tiempo sin verte desde hace mucho me parece.

Cuando me volteé Inuyasha nos estaba viendo

_**Sesshomaru:**_ yo a ella la conozco desde hace mucho pero no tengo que explicarte nada a ti ni a nadie.

_**Inuyasha: **_bueno kagome ya vámonos si queremos terminar el trabajo hoy.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me dedique a seguirlo hasta un cuarto muy bonito con las paredes azules con el tiempo nos pusimos a platicar y vimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común todo iba bien hasta que… el timbre de la puerta sonó

Yo me acerque a la puerta y la abrí pero en ese momento la quise cerrar al ver quien estaba ahí.

_**Kagome:**_ ¿KIKYO?

_**Kikyo:**_ ¿KAGOME?

* * *

><p>Bueno espero y le aya gustado porfavor dejen comentario si les gusto o si no les gusto y porfavor denme una idea de que poner en el proximo capitulo<p> 


	2. en la clase de cosina

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero y les guste.

n.n

Capitulo 2: la clase de cocina

_**Inuyasha:**_ kagome que pasa quien es apresúrate que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de física hoy. Volteo y vio a Kikyo y se quedo callado

_**Kikyo:**_ amor que hace esta matadita aquí en tu casa.

_**Kagome:**_ Inuyasha yo creo que mejor me voy luego terminaremos el trabajo

Sesshomaru bajo las escaleras casi corriendo

_**Kagome:**_ adiós Kikyo nos vemos pronto

_**Sesshomaru:**_ kagome si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa así sirve que veo donde vives para tenerte vigilada

_**Kagome:**_ jajaja tu como siempre de gracioso con migo ¿no? Pero bueno acepto tu invitación

Le dije en lo que me subía a su carro

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O EN CASA DE KAGOME *O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_**Kagome:**_ gracias Sesshomaru por traerme a mi casa adiós nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

_**Sesshomaru:**_ de nada oye kagome.

_**Kagome:**_ ¿sí?

Cuando me di la vuelta Sesshomaru me jalo asía el para unir nuestros labios al principio me retuve ya que él es el hermano de Inuyasha y no podía, no debía cuando nos separamos lo mire a los ojos.

_**Kagome:**_ porque hiciste esto si sabes que a mí el que me gusta es tu hermano y no tú la verdad es mejor que te vayas.

Le dije al momento en que me daba la media vuelta y me metía a mi departamento.

Cuando entre vi que sango recogía la sala era solo un par de vasos los que estaban en la mesa de centro.

Sango: como te fue amiga por lo visto no muy bien.

Kagome: no, no me fue muy bien en primera Kikyo llego a la casa de Inuyasha y la que le abrió la puerta fui yo.

Sango: hay amiga tu sí que tienes mala suerte no pero bueno yo con miroku no me fue tan bien pero de lo estoy segura es de que si él se lo propone deja de ser tan libidinoso y es muy buena gente.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O AL OTRO DIA EN CLASE DE COSINA *O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La maestra Kagura nos pidió que hiciéramos equipo de 3 los integrantes del equipo fueron sango, naraku y yo

El trabajo de hoy fue un pastel de tres leches debo admitir que naraku es buen cocinero nos quedo muy rico al final de la clase naraku de acerco a mí y me dijo

Naraku: kagome fue un placer trabajar contigo y además eres muy bonita que te perece si algún día salimos solos tú y yo que dices.

Kagome: si tal vez algún día pero déjame pensarlo primero sí.

Naraku: está bien adiós kagome

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero y sea de su agrado y felices vacaciones que se las pasen muy bien cuídense.


	3. ¿nuevos sentimientos?

Gracias por corregirme y según mi programa me dice que estoy bien pero gracias por ayudarme

Advertencia: OCC

Cuando kagome salió del salón de cocina sango la estaba esperando así que se acerco a ella caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, las dos iban calladas hasta que sango rompió el silencio

— ¿Qué tienes kagome? Te noto algo rara.

—Lo que pasa es que Naraku me pidió salir un día de estos y no sé si aceptar.

— Amiga yo te recomiendo que le hagas caso, porque para ser sincera no creo que Inuyasha deje a Kikyo.

—Lo sé amiga pero Inuyasha me gusta y mucho.

Las palabras que su amiga le había dicho le dolían a kagome pero era la verdad todos sabían que ellos dos desde que se conocieron se gustaron, de lo cual kagome no estaba segura de eso pero no dijo nada porque después de todo Kikyo era su amiga la quería mucho y deseaba que alguna de ellas dos fuera feliz aunque fuera a costa de la suya.

Le gustaba verla contenta aunque con el tiempo llego a albergar odio por su "ex -amiga" cuando conoció a Sango tubo un poco de miedo al pensar que ella podía ser parecida a Kikyo pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así, al irla conociendo la llego a considerar como su hermana .

Después de que kagome estuviera horas platicando con su amiga se tuvo que ir a su casa en ella la esperaba su mamá, su hermano y su abuelo.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto se cambio con un conjunto color rosa se amarro su cabello y bajo a comer cuando estaba en el comedor decidió ayudar a su mamá a servir, dentro de la cocina kagome ayudaba a su mamá mientras conversaban.

— ¿Hija qué tal te fue en el colegio?

—Bien mama.

—Que bien hija pero ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—si mamá gracias.

La noche paso muy rápida entra risas y amenas charlas kagome se tuvo que retirar, al llegar a su cuarto se metió al baño para hundirse en su bañera relajarse pero por más que lo intento no pudo todavía tenía esa palabras de su amiga en la cabeza *Para ser sincera no creo que Inuyasha deje a Kikyo* le retumbaban en la cabeza pero le dolía el corazón además de todo eso desde aquel beso de Sesshomaru se había despertado algo en ella que no entendía el simple hecho de que él le hablara o la llevará a su casa le resultaba algo muy bueno pero se negaba a dar razón a esos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer dentro de ella ya que se decía a sí misma " no, no puedo estar enamorada de él, el es hermano de Inuyasha además yo creo que él está enamorado de otra persona "

Con estas palabras se quiso convencer de que no era amor lo que sentía por Sesshomaru sino solo un profundo cariño como amigo al salir del baño se puso un pijama se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al otro día se levantó temprano se vistió y bajo a desayunar

— ¡Buenos días mamá, Abuelo, Souta!

—Buenos días. Dijo su mamá para luego ser seguida por Souta y su abuelo.

Siguieron con el desayuno cuando terminaron Kagome subió a su cuarto por su mochila miro el reloj faltaban veinte minutos para que abrieran las puertas de la escuela, agarro su mochila bajo las escaleras, al abrir la puerta de su casa se sorprendió al verlo ahí pero raramente le alegraba verlo, bajo los tres escalones y lo saludo.

—hola… Sesshomaru. Dijo ella, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más de lo normal juraría que todos lo podían escuchar.

—Hola Kagome ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

—sí, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—solo quería venir por ti tiene algo malo

—no, es solo que… olvídalo.

—bueno entonces súbete por que se nos hace tarde.

Ella subió el carro de Sesshomaru durante el camino los dos iban platicando antes de llegar Kagome le dice a Sesshomaru.

—Déjame aquí por favor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que nos vean entrar juntos?

—no, bueno la verdad es que si, todos van a pensar que— Iba a seguir pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

—somos novios.

—sí y la verdad tu sabes que el que me interesa es tu hermano

—bueno si eso es lo que te preocupa pero la verdad desde que ese día que fuiste a mi casa a hacer el trabajo con el tarado de mi hermano, él ha estado algo raro.

— ¿Raro? ¿Cómo que raro?

—nada olvídalo entonces entramos juntos o sigues con tu idea de bajarte aquí.

—está bien llévame, pero date prisa porque ya es tarde.

Sesshomaru arranco su carro y siguieron su camino al llegar a la escuela el primero en bajar fue él y le abrió la puerta a Kagome y le ofreció su mano para bajar— al bajar ella del auto todos los demás estudiantes se les quedaban viendo mientras algunas de las admiradoras de Sesshomaru los veían y se entristecían y otras mas veían con rencor a Kagome, ella ya esperaba esa reacción de sus compañeros pues los chismes no tardaban en correr.

POV'S KAGOME

Íbamos caminando y todos nos ven tú no te has apartado de mi lado cuando un impulso me ase tomar tu mano me volteo a verte me miras con un poco de sorpresa pero disimulas rápidamente te sonrió pero tú me ignoras vuelvo a ver a todos los demás ya son muy pocos los que nos están viendo entre algunos de ellos veo a Rin una más de tus admiradoras es la única que no me ve a mí con odio si no te ve a ti con muchísima tristeza en esos ojos, tú la ves y no le tomas la mínima atención llegamos a donde sango y miroku por suerte no está Inuyasha, trato de quitar mi mano pero tú no lo permites y es cuando bajo la mirada y es cuando veo nuestras manos unidas y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta como mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Acaso es….?

Espero que les haiga gustado y perdón por tardarme demasiado


	4. mi defensor

POV'S INUYASHA.

Llego a la escuela decidido a decirle lo que siento por ella, cuando noto que en la escuela hay un gran revuelo, me escabullo entre toda la gente y te veo hay con mi hermano, agarrados de la mano.

Porque están los dos juntos si se supone que solo eran amigos o eso fue lo que creí. Te veo llegar donde Sango y Miroku, ellos se asombran al verte con Sesshomaru, Sango me ve a lo lejos pero mejor yo me doy la vuelta no quiero verte mas con él.

POV'S NORMAL

Después de un tiempo se serraron las puertas de la escuela, Kagome estaba demasiado confundida no sabía que sentía al estar tan cerca de Sesshomaru pasaron muy rápido la horas y al fin llego la hora de tomar un descanso, camina lentamente cuando se acerca a done están sus amigos, pero al pasar enfrente de Kikyo y sus amigas, ella la toma del brazo y la jala ocasionando que los pocos libros que tenia se cayeran.

POV'S KAGOME

Estaba caminando asía donde mis pies me llevaran porque no prestaba atención a donde caminaba, cuando de pronto estoy enfrente de ella, ella mi mejor amiga de la infancia aquella con la que compartí tantas alegrías, ahora la veía y en sus ojos solo mostraban frialdad

— ¿Pretendes quedarte con los dos hermanos?, me refiero a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.

—yo no pretendo quedarme con ninguno, es mas ¿no se supone que Inuyasha es tu novio? yo nunca te lo quitaría y si ando con Sesshomaru eso a ti no te importa hasta donde yo se le está soltero.

—quizá a mi no me importe, pero a ella si— lo dijo para que detrás de ella saliera Kagura

—Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, no te acerques a Sesshomaru porque sino...

— ¿por qué sino qué? —alguien detrás de mí la interrumpió

—Sesshomaru…— le dijo Kagura muy asustada

— ¿por qué sino qué? Kagura—le dijo, ella al oírlo palideció.

—Ya hermano no empieces una pelea, además es de mala educación levantarle la voz a una mujer ¿o? ¿Tú qué opinas?—lo interrumpió a quien menos quería ver en este momento.

—Inuyasha por qué llegaste tarde—le dijo Kikyo, para después darle un beso y mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

—por un asunto sin importancia.

Yo me di la vuelta jalando conmigo a Sesshomaru, no quería estar hay más tiempo, no quería sufrir más, pero por alguna extraña razón me agrado que en estos momentos Sesshomaru estuviera a mi lado, sentía que no importara lo que pasara estaría siempre protegida y entonces me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él, y eso que sentía tal vez solo lo sabría yo y nadie más, pues no querría arruinar esa amistad que tenemos, el suele ser algo frio, casi nunca habla pero hay algo en el que simplemente me complementa y me hace sentir feliz.

Me aleje y solté la mano de Sesshomaru dejándolo solo, pase derecho de donde estaba sango. Ella entendió que después de todo necesitaba estar sola. Camine hasta una pequeña banca debajo de un árbol muy hermoso me gustaba estar debajo de el por qué trasmitía mucha paz,

No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, me agrado que Sesshomaru me defendiera pero a la vez me dolía ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo, aunque no tanto como antes.

FIN POV'S KAGOME

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de esos ojos color chocolate y la luz que estos transmitían se apagaron por un instante.

Cuando sonó el timbre que avisaba que tenían que regresar a los salones se levanto y seco las lágrimas que tenía sobre las mejillas y camino hasta su salón, ya dentro de este se fue a su banca la cual quedaba en la ventana al poco rato llego el profesor y comenzaron de nuevas las clases al salir de la escuela se sentía mejor pero de algo estaba segura su corazón ya no le pertenecía a inuyasha, pero no estaba segura que volviera amar a alguien igual que el


	5. admirador secreto

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por corregirme y hacerme ver las fayas que aún tengo perdonen la tardanza pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y me dejo aquí sola con medio capitulo XD pero aquí estoy reportándome de nuevo con este capítulo. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amigo Sayuri que me ayudo a terminarlo ¡gracias amiga!**

**Declimer: Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: OCC **

Al llegar a casa su mamá la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, kagome intento sonreír también, pero lo esa sonrisa ya no era eso si no parecía más una mueca, ella subió a su cuarto y se dejo caer sobre la cama tan cómoda como siempre y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormida.

Después de una hora de ese descansó que le hizo muy bien se dispuso a hacer la tarea, pero al estudiar nada se le pegaba, no entendía lo que leía, así se la paso un buen rato hasta que termino con toda, cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era hora de dormir así que fue al baño y se doy una ducha rápida pero con eso basto para que se relajara de nuevo se puso su pijama, se volvió a meter a su cama y después de un rato de contar demasiadas ovejas por fin se volvió a quedar dormida.

Al otro día se despertó muy temprano por lo cual le dio tiempo para arreglarse y vestirse con calma se cepillo su cabello y decidió dejarlo suelto bajo y vio en que pegado en el refrigerador estaba una nota que decía:

"_Hija me tuve que ir temprano por que tenía que ir a firmar boletas en la escuela de tu hermano así que desayuna y que te vaya bien en la escuela _

_Te quiera mamá"_

Abre la puerta del refrigerador y toma la leche se sirve un vaso y toma una rebanada de pastel se lo come con tranquilidad y cuando termina coloca su vaso en el lavadero y sube por su mochila de camino a la escuela toma sus auriculares y su teléfono y se dedica a escuchar su música al llegar al colegió se da cuenta que Sango todavía no llega se va directamente a su loquer y saca sus cuadernos de camino al salón se encuentra con Sango molesta y al lado de esta a un Miroku con una mano marcada en su mejilla.

—Buenos días Kagome — me dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

—Buenos, sango que paso ahora que te hizo —le dije divertida al ver la reacción de Sango

—mejor ni me lo recuerdes, vamos a salón que no quiero ver por este momento a Miroku porque soy capaz de darle otra bofetada— al oír esto Miroku que hasta el momento se mantenía al lado de Sango se esfumo y con esto el enojo de ella.

Al llegar a su salón se sentaron en su lugar y en el lugar de Kagome había una nota y con esta una rosa roja, ella agarro la nota la cual decía:

"_Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte. Mantente alerta por qué tal vez te vea en la biblioteca"_

_Atte.: tu secreto admirador._

Solo bastaron esas pequeñas palabras para que el rostro de cierta azabache se cubriera de un rojo muy parecido al de un tomate, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sango que decidió no quedarse con la duda y le quito la nota de las manos está la leyó y pronto entendió el por qué de ver a Kagome tan sonrojada.

—¡Qué suerte amiga tienes un admirador secreto!

—Qué dices sango eso no me suele pasar a mí.

Así sango se la paso intentando averiguar quién podría ser ese admirador secreto hasta que llego la hora de descansó por lo cual prefirió ir a la biblioteca y ahí se encontró con Koga su mejor amigo.

—Hola preciosa ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo?

—Nada Koga solo que estaba un poco aburrida y ¿Qué mejor para des aburrirte que un buen libro? Así que permiso tengo que ver qué libro me voy a llevar

Camino entre los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando un libro de misterio hasta que se encuentra con Sesshomaru

—Hola Sessho que bueno verte.

—Hola— le dijo solamente con esa típica voz fría característica de él, Kagome con tan solo haber hablado con él sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que él lo podía escuchar es y de la nada se acordó de la nota ¿Podría ser el, podría ser Sesshomaru el admirador secreto? Tal vez si, tal vez no.

_**Continuara… **_


	6. mi diario en manos equivocadas

**¡Hola! Estoy de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo e intentare actualizar un capitulo por semana, gracias por apoyarme con sus raviews y gracias nuevamente a Sayuri por ayudarme a escribir otra vez este capítulo me ayuda a inspirarme y me da nuevas ideas ¡GRACIAS AMIGA! **

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

Al encontrar el libro que tanto buscaba "Romeo y Julieta" se fue a sentar para empezar a leerlo, pero al ver a Koga todavía ahí decide sentarse con él para pasar más rápido el tiempo.

—Hola de nuevo, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?

—Claro hermosa, y ¿Qué es eso que he escuchado sobre un admirador secreto?

—Pues no sé, se supone que lo vería aquí en la biblioteca pero yo creo que solo fue una broma.

Se la pasaron hablando todo lo que quedada de las clases se pusieron al corriente sobre lo que les pasa en sus salones ya que ninguno se había hablado en lo que llevaban del año escolar.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, kagome vio a quien menos se lo imaginaba.

Ahí afuera estaba Inuyasha.

—Hola Kagome ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Claro inuyasha espérame un momento, adiós Koga nos vemos luego ¡te cuidas!— le dijo al momento en que se despedía y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Koga se sonrojo a más no poder era la primera vez que lo hacía enfrente de una persona.

Ya en el carro de Inuyasha los dos iban en silencio no habían cruzado palabra desde que Kagome se había subido al carro, pero por fin vio la puerta de su casa ¡SU SALVACION!

—Bueno inuyasha nos vemos luego, gracias por traerme a mi casa—le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, ya era tan a menudo que ella fingiera sus sonrisas, ya no se reía como antes, al querer darle una brazo a Inuyasha como despedida, en la jalo y le quiso dar un beso, ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones volteó la cara ocasionando que el beso le callera en la mejilla.

Ella solo se soltó como pudo de su agarre y se adentro en su casa subió lo más rápido a su cuarto, y con esto ignorando a su mamá, hermano y abuelo que la saludaron.

Lo único que ella quería era olvidar a Inuyasha, y cuando estaba decidida a olvidarlo el llega y se comporta así con ella era muy confuso, y al pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha se acordó de un dicho muy popular:

"_**nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"**_

Estaba muy entretenida viendo cómo sacar a Inuyasha de la cabeza y también quería saber quién era ese dichoso admirador que tenia de la nada, de repente se da cuenta que su celular está sonando y ve que le acaba de llegar un mensaje de Naraku y este decía:

"Hola, Kagome te gustaría salir a tomar un helado y ver una película, si estas de acuerdo te espero en la heladería que está a dos cuadras de la escuela"

Al terminar de leer el mensaje se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un merecido descansó y que mejor que pasarla con alguien que podría ser aquel admirador, con esta cita se daría cuenta si era él o no, se cambio de ropa y se cepillo el cabello después de cinco minutos ya estaba en la fuera de la heladería, rápido localizo a Naraku y se sentó con él.

—Hola perdón por llegar un poco tarde pero tenía que hacer tareas.

—No importa, viniste eso es lo importante, y dime ¿Qué película quieres ver?

—No sé, la que sea está bien— dijo ella con indiferencia la cual fue muy notoria por parte de Naraku.

Kagome se la paso de maravilla con Naraku lo cual fue raro porque, según dicen es muy cruel con todos y mas con Inuyasha ya que el conquistó mas rápido a Kikyo que él, de regreso a su casa ella tenía demasiado frio no creía que se la pasara tanto tiempo con él y por una razón inexplicable el clima dio un cambio radical, al llegar a la entrada de su casa volvió a sorprenderse, porque ahí en la puerta de su casa estaba Sesshomaru y en la mano traía su, su ¡¿DIARIO?¡ ¡oh no, porque Sesshomaru tiene su diario!

Este simplemente fulmina con la mirada a Naraku, y este al ver a Sesshomaru se despide rápidamente de Kagome y se aleja lo más rápido que puede.

—Hola Sesshomaru que te trae por aquí—dijo con un tono sarcástico y fingiendo no saber la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

—Creo que se te olvido esto en el carro de Inuyasha.

—Gracias por traerlo— dijo intentando agarrar el diario, pero Sesshomaru alza la mano impidiendo que ella agarre el diario, y así se empieza una pelea entre Sesshomaru y Kagome por el diario, ella ya dando pequeños brincos para alcanzarlo y el alzando cada vez más la mano, para que ella no lograra su propósito.

Al intentar quitárselo una vez mas Kagome por error se recarga en la perilla de la puerta de su casa, ocasionando que esta misma se abriera, y con esto ellos dos cayeran al piso y en ese pequeño momento de distracción ella provecho para quitarle al fin el diario de sus manos, estaba muy contenta que no se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru había puesto sus manos en su cintura y que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro, hasta que por fin, unió sus labios con los suyos para borrar esa sonrisa de victoria que tenia, Kagome se sorprendió al sentir tal acercamiento por parte de él y aparte de la nada se encontraba besando a Sesshomaru, lentamente se iban levantando sin romper el beso solo se separaron por falta de aire, pero ellos no se percataron que alguien los estaba viendo incrédulo y a la vez enojado al ver tal escena…

_**Continuara… **_


	7. Ese árbol de sakura

**¡Hola de nuevo! reportándome de nuevo y con una nueva noticia: El fic no va a ser solo mío sino que también va a ser de Sayuri puesto que me ha ayudado en los anteriores dos capítulos así que decidí darle los créditos y quiero que también el fic sea de ella, así que ya no más de explicaciones y a empezar con el cuento.**

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

_Cambio de escena: _…..

POV'S Kagome

Estaba luchando por obtener mi diario y de un momento a otro estoy besando a Sesshomaru.

Pero que es lo que en realidad siento por él, antes estaba segura sobre lo que sentía, pero ahora no, no estoy segura de nada.

Intento alejarme pero tú no me dejas, ejerces más fuerza en tu agarre, me sostienes posesivamente y no me dejas ir. Nos separamos del beso por falta de aire, pero no puedo dejar de verte, inconscientemente veo tus labios tan, tan apetecibles, pero que estoy diciendo tengo que alejarme de ti pero ¿cómo?

FIN POV'S KAGOME

Los dos se quedan viendo a la cara pero inconscientemente Kagome voltea a ver a la puerta advirtiendo que algo malo va a pasar y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí, parado en la puerta, está el metiche del día, si señores y señoras es ¡Inuyasha!, y entonces el sale del shock en el que se encontraba y voltea a ver a Kagome como esperando una explicación, y ella solo puede voltear a ver a Sesshomaru y en sus ojos no encuentra más que un leve brillo de diversión y travesura, entonces Kagome decidió seguirle la corriente y abrazarlo.

—Hay hermanito tu siempre encuentras la forma de arruinar los buenos momentos— dijo Sesshomaru con algo de burla

—Y dime ¿Inuyasha que se te ofrece?—dijo Kagome sin soltar el agarre que tenia con Sesshomaru.

Lo siguiente que se escucho en la habitación fue un portazo de parte de Inuyasha, ella al oír esto se separa rápidamente de Sesshomaru.

—Gracias por el diario

Sesshomaru solo asintió y se dio media vuelta, salió como si nada hubiera pasado y ella solo dio vuelta sobre sus talones y ahí en la cocina estaba Souta.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí?— dijo Kagome con la esperanza de que no hubiera visto nada de lo que paso pero sus esperanzas se vinieron a abajo con la respuesta de su hermano.

—Digamos que desde que la puerta se abrió ocasionando que tu y Sesshomaru cayeran— dijo todo sonrojado recordando lo que había visto, pero al mismo tiempo Kagome se puso más roja que un tomate y salió como rayo a su cuarto.

…

Debajo de unos árboles de sakura esta una singular pareja: Sango y Miroku.

Sango había aceptado la cita con Miroku porque pensó que cambiaria pero no, no era así, era peor que antes


	8. ¿sentimientos aclarados?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Otra vez aquí con un capitulo, discúlpenme que el capitulo anterior haiga salido tan corto pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y con la preocupación no me llego la inspiración, ni a mí ni a Sayuri, así que este capítulo apareció como por arte de magia, bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

¿Qué es lo realmente siento por Sesshomaru? antes creía qué lo quería como amigo, luego me confundí y pensé que era amor, pero ahora ya no sé qué es lo que realmente siento.

Pero tú, tu, Sesshomaru me usas cuando quieres, pero cuando te cansas me dejas aquí, sola de nuevo y con más preguntas, que las que tenía antes y lo peor de todo es que sin respuesta, porque temo que al querer decir a alguien lo que siento se ría de mi.

Y luego me llega este juego del admirador secreto que al principio me emocionaba pero luego es cansado y sigo con una duda ¿Quién es él? Quien es el chico, que es demasiado tímido que no se atreve a decirlo a la cara pensé en Inuyasha pero lo descarte porque eta mas qué claro que el ama a Kikyo y yo, y yo solo fui un pequeño obstáculo que estuvo entre ellos y que inuyasha dejo atrás.

También pensé en Naraku pero después de la cita me quedo claro que no es el.

Y también en Koga pero no, solo es mi mejor amigo y no creo que sea posible, además siempre está con Áyame, y simplemente asen una hermosísima pareja.

Por lo que me queda solo un sospechoso: Sesshomaru

También eso explicaría su comportamiento.

Bueno es hora de dormir o les seguiría narrando lo trágica que es mi vida amorosa pero me desvelaría y aun así no terminaría, mi mamá me dice que soy alguien muy hermosa y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue el indicado, pero díganme que mamá no ve hermosa a su hija, yo digo que ninguna y por eso adoro a mi mamá es una de esas personas que da todo por la felicidad de sus hijos, bueno pero como decía me tendré que dormir o si no mañana simplemente no podre levantarme para ir a la escuela

En otra parte una pareja por fin después de un día agotador se despedía viéndose a los ojos con un bello brillo en los ojos de Sango.

**FLASH BACK**

Debajo de unos árboles de sakura esta una singular pareja: Sango y Miroku.

Sango había aceptado la cita con Miroku porque pensó que cambiaria pero no, no era así, era peor que antes, en la hora que llevaban juntos ya le había tocado unas 10 veces en trasero y con esto él se llevaba una merecida cachetada, pero debajo de este árbol eran las cosas diferentes estaban tranquilos sin gritarse los dos viéndose a los ojos acercándose lentamente hasta que las respiraciones de las dos se convertían en una, se sentía como si nadie pudiera arruinar esta hermoso momento pero una vez más se equivocaba.

— ¡Sango amiga!— y la mencionada solo opto por empujar a Miroku al oír la voz de su amiga, y al instante ponerse roja y casi morir de la risa al ver como Miroku había caído. — ¿Qué paso amiga?

— ¿interrumpo algo?

—No, nada— dijo Sango moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

Así que decidieron caminar alejándose de aquel árbol de sakura.

Pero la razón por la cual Kagome decidió hablar con su amiga es porque no tenía claro lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru.

— ¿Pero amiga? ¿Qué es lo realmente sientes por Sesshomaru?

—Pues…

**FIN DE FLASH BLACK**

Después de eso solo sango le dio consejos a su amiga y se volvió a quedar sola.

Lo siguiente fue una cita normal pero en ese momento estaban como hace unas horas los dos viéndose a los ojos y acercándose lentamente hasta que por fin ocurrió ese anhelado beso.

_**Continuara….**_


	9. un largo verano parte 1

**¡Konichiwa!** **Otra vez aquí con un capitulo gracias por apoyarnos con sus raviews los queremos y gracias por aguantarnos.**

**Sayuri: ¿aguantarnos? Sería más bien por aguantarte a ti XD **

**Lessli: Dije por aguantarnos y mejor vamos a empezar el capitulo.**

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

_**N/A: este es un capitulo en el que se explica cómo se conocieron kagome y Sesshomaru y lo que paso en el campamento, en el cual se conocieron. Esperamos que les guste. **_

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que de verdad es grande, los pasillos están tan solos y en el salón solo nos encontramos tu y yo.<p>

Me acuerdo de ese día en el campamento de verano, cuando nos asignaron las cabañas, por un error nos habían colocado en la misma hiciste un alboroto pues te había tocado con un mujer (niña) y esa fue la vez que pensé que eras uno de esos niños mimados.

* * *

><p>Yo, que no conocía a nadie caminaba en el bosque, cuando te vi, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, si no fuera porque veía como subía y bajaba tu pecho hubiera dicho que estabas muerto, me acerque lentamente hacia ti, pensé que dormías así que no me dio miedo acercarme, te mire detenidamente y me concentre en observar tu cabello de color ¿plateado? Anteriormente hubiera corrido a tocar ese singular cabello, pero algo me decía que no era una buena idea, así que decidí ignórate y Salí a dar un paseo, cuando note que estaba anocheciendo, quise regresar, pero fui tan distraída que no me fije hacia donde caminaba y ahora me encontraba sola, en este enorme bosque y perdida, oí que unos arbustos se movían, voltee asustada y te vi, caminabas, te acercabas a mí, mi corazón sin saber por qué empezó a latir rápido y muy fuerte, cuando estuviste a lado mío, no te detuviste y seguiste tu camino ignorando mi presencia.<p>

Y decidí seguirte, de seguro me llevarías de regreso al campamento, pero preferí que no me vieras así que me fui escondiendo, llegamos a un claro donde había un lago, te sentaste en la orilla y comenzaste a sollozar.

_POV'S NARRADORA._

Sesshomaru lloraba porque su padre prefería a su medio hermano menor. El siempre quiso demostrar a su papá de lo que era capaz, pero ya no pudo hacerlo, su padre ya no se encontraba con él, había muerto, por culpa del prometido de la mamá de Inuyasha, el actuó de forma muy dura y madura ante los ojos de Isayoi e Irazue su mamá, no quiso que lo vieran decaído, por eso no descansó hasta convencer a su madre de que lo llevarán al campamento, pues en ese mismo lago pocas fueron las veces en las que fue a pescar con su padre y quería recordar esos pocos recuerdos que tenia con él, aquellos pequeños recuerdos que eren muy atesorados por él, esas épocas en las que era muy feliz y las únicas que podía recordar.

Kagome vio desde la primera lagrima que había surcado las mejillas del peli plateado, así que decidió que estaba interrumpiendo un momento demasiado personal, así que dio media vuelta pero no miro donde piso y sin querer piso una rama haciendo que esta se rompiera e hiciera ruido lo suficiente fuerte como para que Sesshomaru escuchara y se limpiara los restos de lagrimas del rostro.

Kagome quería que la tierra se la tragara pues nunca le gusto llamar la atención, y en este momento tenia la atención del chavo mas payaso y egocéntrico que había conocido. Alzando con miedo la cara, vio a alguien que hizo que le recorriera una descarga eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, cuando descubrió que era Sesshomaru quien ahora se encontraba frente de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Sesshomaru, en su voz se denotaba la furia contenida.

—Lo que pasa es que me perdí y cuando te vi en el bosque pensé que ibas al campamento así que te seguí, y por cierto ¿Por qué llorabas?—su curiosidad ganó pero a la hora de preguntar su voz solio un poco temblorosa.

—No es de tu incumbencia— su voz ya no se escucho tan enojada como al principio, pues recordó la razón por la cual lloraba, pero cuando su madre y su padre se divorciaron prometió no llorar nunca enfrente de alguien. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al tiempo que decía:

—Camina—y Kagome entendió que no fue una petición si no una orden, así que aceleró el paso y le dio alcance.

Hacia frio, eso explicaba por qué Kagome temblaba y al notar esto Sesshomaru se quito la bufanda blanca que siempre llevaba y se la ofreció.

—Toma— le dijo extendiendo la mano con l bufanda en ella.

— ¿Eh?— no había entendido pero al ver la bufanda y la tomo sonrojada y le agradeció.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a la oficina del director del campamento para ver si ya se había arreglado el asunto de las cabañas "compartidas"

— ¿Está arreglado?— dijo Sesshomaru igual de fría que siempre **(n/a: quien diría que Sesshomaru desde los 12 años era si XD)**, el pobre encargado vio a el niño con miedo y preguntándose "como es que un niño pueda dar tanto miedo"

—No— dijo con voz temblorosa que apenas fue audible para las dos personas que se encontraban ahí (Sesshomaru y Kagome)

—No se pudo, ya que no hay cabañas disponibles.

Sesshomaru solo dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y camino en direcciona la cabaña.

Kagome que reacciono mucho después que el peli plateado, lo siguió y pensó "¿voy a compartir cabaña con él?" Llego a su nuevo lugar de descanso y en efecto estaba en una cama en específico era la cama que ella quería y ya la había apartado.

— ¡oye!, ¡no me importa cuán enojado estés, pero esa cama, yo, ya la había apartado!— dijo con un tono que demostraba lo enojada que se encontraba. Sesshomaru solo arqueo una ceja, nunca nadie le había gritado y ahora ella llegaba y se creía con el derecho de ser la primera en gritarle, NO, ESO NUNCA PASARIA, así que se levanto y camino hacia ella de forma amenazadora pero a ella no le erizo ni un pelo como antes cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella la tomo de la muñeca y la apretó asta oír de los labios de la azabache, un quejido de dolor y conforme con esto salto la muñeca de esta con agresividad la miro desafiante no estaba de humor como para soportar los lloriqueos de una niña así que volvió a regresar a la que ahora era su cama y agarro su celular y se dispuso a escuchar música.

Kagome por su parte lo miraba con miedo

— ¡¿qué caballero eres eh?!— dijo en un susurro para que no lo escuchara ella tampoco está acostumbrada a recibir ese trato de los demás, por eso ella nunca agredía a nadie para quelas personas no tuvieran razones para agredirla a ella. Así que decidió ya no pelear con él y tomo la cama que sobraba pero de algo si estaba segura seria un largo pero un largo verano.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<br>**

****Besos y abrazos: les nena moxa y Sayuri.****


	10. verano perte 2, un sueño

**¡Konichiwa!** **Otra vez aquí con un capitulo gracias por apoyarnos con sus raviews los queremos y gracias por esperar el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Perdón! Perdón por la tardanza pero parece que mi musa y la de Sayuri se fueron de paseo, pero cuando regresaron las amarramos.**

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

Y como había dicho este sería una larguísimo verano, durante estas semanas e conocido a Rin y a Áyame, aunque con la que más me llevo es con Áyame, porque Rin siempre está detrás de Sesshomaru o de Jaken y es raro que Sesshomaru la acepte a su lado, tal vez es alguien de las pocas personas que se pueda llevar con él.

Siempre que los vemos Rin está hablando y Sesshomaru solo la escucha, pero en la cabaña el simplemente ignora mi presencia, me siento mal, pero es mejor que nos hablemos.

En un día de esos en los que parece que el cielo simplemente se va caer, estaba intentando no pensar en la fobia que tengo de los rayos, cuando de repente, vi como entro, todo empapado apenas se quito el saco y callo desmallado. Si, se que dije que me caía mal, pero no soy tan despiadada para dejarlo ahí, tirado. Me levante y fui a donde estaba, ice mucho esfuerzo para levantarlo, lo lleve a su cama casi a rastras, creo que se pego varias veces en la cabeza pero haber si así se compone tantito. Le toque la frente pera ver qué tanto de fiebre tenia, al ver que era mucha, fui a el baño por una toallita mojada y un recipiente con agua.

—Parece que los príncipes de hielo también se enferman— moje un poco la toalla, le quite el exceso de agua y la coloque en su frente, la fiebre bajo y yo me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y lo primero que hice es ver si no tienes fiebre de nuevo, me alivio al ver que no es así.

De algo estoy segura es que tengo que escuchar un "GRACIAS" de tu boca.

Te veo, y al fin te mueves al fin despiertas me vez y me haces un desprecio.

—Podrías decir tal vez "gracias"

—Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras algo ¿o sí?

—No pero no te iba a deja tirado en el suelo.

—Ya ves si me ayudaste es porque quisiste

— ¡Ah!— grito Kagome desesperada —solo una cosa porque siempre eres tan frio eres más amargado que mi abuelo y tienes 12 años.

—Es algo que a ti no te interesa.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de cuidarte toda la noche.

—Es porque todos los adultos mienten.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un tiempo, fue un silencio incomodo y que para mí fue eterno. Lego fui a la cocina del campamento, luego de desayunar pedí un poco para Sesshomaru llego al cuarto y ya no te encuentras en ella, pero algo e dice que estas en el lago del otra vez, así que me dirijo hacia allá después de agarrar un suéter.

Pero no me esperaba lo que estaba viendo, vía a Sesshomaru acostado en el pasto, me acerque lentamente y me di cuenta que estabas dormido, me detuve a observarte detenidamente, si alguien te conociera en este momento diría que eres un ángel, cuando en realidad eres un demonio… pero con una cara muy bonita.

Miraba detenidamente su cara, pero mi equilibrio fallo y caí encima de él no me había dado cuenta que estábamos de bajada y fuimos rodando, ni tiempo me, dio de quitarme y me sujete fuerte al cuerpo de Sesshomaru, que desde que caí arriba de él, despertó, cuando me di cuenta se había acabado el suelo, mire a bajo con miedo, y lo que vi era ¿agua? ¡AGUA!

POV'S NARRADORA

Los dos se cayeron, los dos se mojaron, los dos se hundieron, pero solo uno sabía nadar. Sesshomaru salió a flote muy rápido y con mucha facilidad, estaba desconcertado, hace unos instantes se encontraba dormido tranquilamente y al otro estaba rodando colina abajo con Kagome.

Kagome estaba casi muerta pero no sabía si era de miedo o por qué no sabía nadar, se le acaba el aire poco apoco y con ellos las fuerzas sintió que algo aprisionaba su mano y a jalaba hacía arriba antes de que ella se desmallara.

Sesshomaru la había tomado del bazo, pudo salir lentamente con Kagome en brazos, la recostó en la orilla pero no reaccionaba, sabia como hacer que reaccionara, pero su orgullo estaba de por medio, nunca se rebajaría pero tampoco la iba a deja morir, así que paso le tuvo que dar respiración de boca a boca. Cuando termino se reincorporo un poco y vio que Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos, para decir vedad más que abiertos, aparte se tapaba la boca.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Salvándote la vida— dijo de manera normal para él, es cierto que cuando se acero a ella para darle respiración de boca a boca, se sintió raro al tocar sus labios.

—Deberías decir gracias.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, pero gracias— dijo un poco apenada al recordar cuando vio a Sesshomaru dándole respiración boca a boca.

—Estamos a mano.

— ¿Ah? ¡Si claro!—Kagome se levanto y con miedo se acerco a él —oye—dijo para que la volteara a ver, cuando él lo hizo le dijo — ¿Me… me… enseñarías a… a nadar?— esto último lo dijo en un susurró que solo él lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—No — fue su respuesta aunque se debatía en decirle que sí, pero… ¿Por qué?

—Por favor— le dijo Kagome suplicando

—No y ya cállate— dijo el ya con su enojo más que notorio.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor siiiiii— dijo con una carita de cachorrito y haciendo un puchero para ver si así podría convencerlo.

—Está bien— dijo Sesshomaru a la vez que volteo el rostro para que la pequeña azabache no viera el pequeño sonrojo que se le había formado al ver a Kagome con esa carita tan tierna.

Empezó a caminar hacia el campamento siendo seguido por Kagome.

POV'S KAGOME

Durante las semanas que estuvimos todavía en el campamento el me enseñó a nadar, bueno para decir verdad e en varias ocasiones me salvo, y en ese mismo tiempo lo fui conociendo mas y así supe que su padre había muerto y el iba a ese lago por que se acordaba mucho de su padre cuando él estaba ahí, también supe que él era un niño como cualquier otro con miedos si con miedos, miedo a perder a quien más quiere, miedo a no poder ayudar a su madre, miedo a ser lastimado, en fin muchos miedos.

"_**Lo que ellos no sabían era que en esa noche… su destino se sello" **_

Desperté por fin ¿por qué tuve ese sueño? ¿Por qué tengo que soñar con él? Porque lo que pasamos en ese campamento y… que era esa voz del final… que quiso decir con _**"Lo que ellos no sabían era que en esa noche… su destino se sello" **_

Tenía tantas preguntas pero sé que al fin no obtendré respuestas, voltee la cara para ver la hora del reloj y eran las seis y media me levanto con desgane y me comienzo a preparar para ir a la escuela, bajo a la sala y tomo mi desayuno agarro mi mochila y salgo de mi casa todo sin decir una palabra, seguía recordando el sueño, la cara de Sesshomaru cuando me hablo de su padre y del porque ese día lloraba y recordé que una vez me dijo que aparte de su padre y el era la única que conocía ese lugar.

Cuando recordé los miedos que el tenia en mi creció un miedo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa porque…. YO TENG MIEDO DE PERDERLO A EL.

Después de estar en clases, Salí a la cafetería y ahí estabas tú ¿Qué hacer? Con paso lento pero seguro me quise acercar a ti pero me di cuenta que no estabas tú solo si no con alguien yo supongo que es alguien especial pues le tomas mucha atención cuando miro detenidamente a tu acompañante mientras me acerco me doy cuenta que estabas con Kagura y ella estaba muy aferrada a la manga de tu suéter cuando vi que una pequeña sonrisa curso tus labios no quise ver mas y di media vuelta con el corazón de nuevo echo trisas, de mis ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas que me impedían ver con claridad.

POV'S NARRADORA

Kagome apresuro el paso sin fijarse a donde iba cuando se tropezó con Koga

—Kagome que tienes porque estas llorando— dijo Koga mientras la abrazaba tierna y protectoramente.

—no, Koga déjame sola… necesito salir—dijo Kagome rompiendo el contacto y salir corriendo.

—NO, KAGOME ¡ESPERA! —grito el atrayendo la atención de Sesshomaru.

El peli plateado salió de la cafetería a buscar a Kagome, pensaba la habría pasado algo y la sola idea lo atormentaba y entonces la encontró sentada en una de las bancas del patio trasero de la escuela, abrazaba sus rodillas y se notaba desde lejos que ella lloraba.

Se acerco mas a ella y cuando es tubo lo suficiente mente cerca algo lo interrumpió.

—No, Sesshomaru aléjate— dijo ella entre sollozos

—Por que ¿quién te hizo esto?— el saco la conclusión que su estúpido medio hermano era el que le había hecho esto.

—Sesshomaru te puedo pedir un favor— dijo Kagome algo más calmada e ignorando la pregunta que él le había hecho.

—Si—dijo, no tenía idea de lo que venía si lo hubiera aceptado.

—_**conviérteme en una mujer.**_

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Aclaraciones

**¡Konichiwa!** **Otra vez aquí con un capitulo gracias por apoyarnos con sus raviews los queremos y gracias por esperar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sé que tardamos en publicar pero basta de escusas simplemente se fue la inspiración y no había regresado en mucho, pero mucho tiempo ya teníamos una idea de lo que sería el capitulo pero, empezamos a escribir, pero ¡oh! , ¡Sorpresa! La inspiración se largo y no teníamos ni idea de donde se metió así que, bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a empezar el capitulo.**

**Perdón por que el capitulo sea tan corto pero para el próximo prometemos mas.**

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

Después de esa declaración de parte de Kagome, Sesshomaru se quedo en un pequeño shock.

"_conviérteme en una mujer" _esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y su imaginación volaba a lugares que no deberían.

—Kagome, ¿sabes las consecuencias de lo que me estas pidiendo?— dijo el acercándose a ella lentamente.

—Sí, sé lo que te estoy pidiendo, conviérteme en mujer, en una a la que un hombre nunca se resistiría, por favor, quiero que Inuyasha, se arrepienta y además quiero encontrar a alguien que de verdad me quiera.

—Está bien, pero… promete algo.

—a cambio de que me ayudes, lo que sea.

—Cuando yo te diga game over, detendrás tus planes.

—pero ¿por qué?— Kagome no entendía a Sesshomaru por que querría el que ella detuviera sus planes para que lo haría, simplemente no lo entendía y no quería hacerlo porque sabía que la mente de su amigo era simplemente un laberinto en el que si entrabas jamás saldrías de él.

—Promételo.

Dijo él con un tono de voz demasiado serio, él sabía muy bien que al decir esas palabras traerían una consecuencia y que esperaba, no sería pronto. Pero, porque ese miedo a decirlo el era Sesshomaru y nunca le había tenido miedo a nada o bueno eso era lo que él creía pues ahora tenía un miedo de perderla a ella pero que tenia d especial esa niñita, muy fácil fue la única que pudo pasar esa barrera fría que tanto le había costado construir, ella fue la única que logro ver lo que él, era en realidad, nadie había entrado tanto en su corazón desde la muerte de su madre.

—Está bien.

No entendía muy bien a su amigo pero bueno iba a conseguir su venganza pero ya no entendía el por qué o de quien se quería vengar Inuyasha ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, eso era lo que no se explicaba.

—Bueno lo primero que debes saber es, que aquí como allá afuera hay muchos cazadores y tú eres... su presa hizo una pequeña pausa para poder pensar como le podía explicar—Esto debe ser al revés, tu, tienes que convertirte en la cazadora y ellos en tu presa pero de una manera que ellos no se den cuenta.

— ¿Cazadora?— dijo ella muy confundida _(N/A como que Kagome no entiende nada en unos momentos)_

—Si, la cazadora, no puedes ponerte a llorar en cada esquina por todo, ni dejar que te controlen, tienes que ser como una leona, pero cuando te convenga tú tienes que ser la oveja indefensa.

—¡Ah!—dijo al fin comprendiendo lo que Sesshomaru le decía.

Así estuvieron hablando durante todo el descansó, se oyó como comenzaron a llamar a todos los alumnos a junta general.

—"Alumnos se les informa que desde mañana se permitirá la entrada con ropa civil, pero quién quiera seguir usando el uniforme es libre de escoger"

Todos en ese momento comenzaron a criticar o a festejar el hecho.

Kagome le resto importancia, volvió a su salón por sus cosas para ir a su casa, diciendo como escusa que no se sentía muy bien.

Llego a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama, sin querer se quedo dormida al momento en que susurraba aquel nombre de esa persona a quien quería.

—Sesshomaru— esas palabras se las llevo el viento.

En otro lugar se encontraba Koga todavía buscando a Kagome, lo del admirador secreto no le iba a funcionar, pues Sango ya sabía que él era el admirador, y ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por Kagome, así que la buscaba para de una vez por todas decláresele, pero por más que la buscara no la encontraba.

Así que se dio por vencido y regreso a su salón, ya otro día le diría.

Sesshomaru sabía que ella se había ido a su casa por que según ella "no se sentía bien" de lo cual no creía ni una sola palabra.

Al termino de las clases él se fue a su casa a cambiarse el uniforme, y después irá a ver a la azabache, porque aunque no lo admitiera le importaba y le preocupaba. Al llegar a la casa de la oji-marrón, toco pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar y oyó como alguien gritaba des adentro de la casa y al momento abrían la puerta.

— ¡Hola!... ¿Sesshomaru?—dijo ella extrañada ya que ella creía que debía estar todavía en la escuela.

Kagome volteo al reloj que había dentro de su casa y se dio cuenta que había dormido durante 4 horas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—vine a ver cómo te sentías

— ¿ah? Bien gracias, pasa.

Sesshomaru entro y se dio cuenta que no había nadie dentro de la pasaron platicando bueno kagome se la paso hablando el escuchando o haciendo algún monosílabo. Se hizo de noche y con eso la partida del peli plateado.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Vestido de color rojo

**¡Konichiwa! Otra vez aquí con un capitulo gracias por apoyarnos con sus raviews los queremos y gracias por esperar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sé que tardamos mucho, bueno ok, tardamos demasiado, pero les pedimos disculpas, bueno espero les guste el capitulo tratamos de no cambar mucho a Kagome pero bueno la musa de Sayuri creo que se excedió y bueno también la mía de echo pensamos seriamente que se pusieron de acuerdo y sin más que decir vamos a empezar con el nuevo capítulo…**

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

Al otro día en la mañana una azabache se levantaba con pereza, se listaba para ir a la escuela, se visto lo más cómodo posible, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera morada, sus zapatos y bajo a la sala, tomo sus cosas y se fue a la escuela.

Llego tan temprano que no había nadie en ella, al entrar vio al peli plateado frente a un árbol parecía que el viento jugaba con su cabello pues se meneaba de un lado a otro lentamente, mientras las flores de sakura caían sobre él, al parecer estaba esperándola pues al verla se dirigió a paso lento hacia ella. Kagome al ver esto se sonrojo y sintió como su corazón latía tan rápido a cada paso que daba pero estaba decidida a hacerlo sufrir (N/A: hay sí no muy mala ok no).

—Parece que no te avisaron— dijo al momento que Sesshomaru acercaba mas.

— ¿De qué?—pregunto extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería, pero a la vez Sesshomaru la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—No hay clases— Dijo el deteniéndose demasiado cerca de ella. Podía oír su respiración agitada.

Los dos estaban demasiado cerca, podían oír sus respiraciones, se hizo un silencio, ese silencio que ya era tan familiar para ellos, ese silencio que ya era tan familiar para ellos, ese silencio que ya no era incomodo sino agradable, ese silencio en el cual solo las miradas hablaban. Kagome no resistió su mirada y volteo a un lado, vio la fuente que había en el centro del patio y poco a poco se fue acercando a la fuente, y con esto alejándose de él.

Se sentó en la orilla mientras con la mano el agua.

El al verla tomo encuentra el como venia vestida Kagome.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te dije?

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto extrañada el tenia una manera de cambiar el tema de la conversación, que la había confundido, aparte digamos que su corazón no estaba a su favor, la traicionaba una vez más, latía desesperado al estar cerca de Sesshomaru, pero solo al recordar cómo le sonreía al estar con Kagura, su corazón se detenía y se comprimía.

—Recuerda que tienes que ser tú la que caza y no dejarte cazar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— dijo Kagome al momento que se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca comenzó a jugar con su dedo, haciendo círculos o figuras en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

—Kagome… deja de hacer eso— dijo algo nervioso, pero como siempre no lo demostraba.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— dijo sin dejar de jugar. —Yo no estoy haciendo nada— dijo en tono inocente.

Kagome se sentía rara al hacer esto, pero tenía que demostrar que ella no era débil.

— ¡Kagome!— grito ya enojado. — ¡Te dije que dejas de jugar!

— ¿Por qué? Acaso te pone nervioso— le dijo al oído con voz seductora.

—Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso— decidió seguirle el juego y la tomo por la cintura, y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

Los dos estaban demasiado cerca y podían sentir la respiración del otro, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, Kagome vs. Sesshomaru, Dorado vs. Chocolate, era una pelea de miradas, de orgullos, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Toda esa pelea se vio interrumpida por el celular de Sesshomaru. Los dos se separaron y él contestó.

—Si, ya vamos para allá — Fue lo único que dijo el peli plateado.

—Vamos— dijo con tono autoritario mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hasta su carro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde?— dijo toda alterada, el estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa.

Abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y la sentó allí, el dio la vuelta al carro y se subió en el, arranco y comenzó un pequeño recorrido por la cuidad los dos en un silenció incomodo por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Luego de un rato ella viro la cabeza hacia la ventana y fue reconociendo a donde iban, mas no dijo nada prefería mantenerse callada.

Saco su celular eran más de las diez y en este momento estaría en su casa de nuevo, escuchando música o viendo una película junto a su mamá.

Estaba cansada, había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, pero sintió como el auto se detenía, con pereza abrió los ojos, para impedir que la luz del sol la lastimara.

Se dio cuenta que había acertado en el lugar al que se dirigían, se encontraban en el centro comercial, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Para qué fueron ahí?

Sesshomaru salo del carro y después de él, Kagome. Comenzaron a caminar a las tiendas de ropa, ella solo caminaba detrás de él, Sesshomaru lo único que hacía era revisar la ropa para mujeres mientras Kagome se quedaba mirando muy extrañada pues el aun no le decía la razón del por qué estaban ahí.

El siguió buscando ropa, de diferentes colores, vestidos, faldas, blusas y diferentes diseñadores, escogió diferentes conjuntos, los iba poniendo en las maños de Kagome ella regresaba algunos que no le gustaban, el al ver esto, molesto regresaba esas mismas prendas en sus brazos, cuando ya había escogido varios mod4elos le dio la vuelta a Kagome hacia el vestidor, la empujo levemente ella entro y entendió que las compras era para ella, ya que Kagome pensaba que eran para Kagura para Rin.

Ella comenzó a ver los modelos y escogió uno, se lo puso y salió del vestidor.

— ¿Para qué toda esta ropa?—dijo ya sin aguantar la curiosidad.

— ¿Tienes pareja para ir al baile?

—No —dijo un poco desanimada…. Pensaba quedarse en su casa.

—Pues ahora iras conmigo —dijo dándole la vuelta para ver mejor el vestido.

— ¿Planeas ir al baile con… eso? Ni que fueras a un velorio.

Kagome volvió a meterse en el vestidor y se puso un vestido, este era floreado y le llegaba a las rodillas.

—Pareces niña pequeña— sentenció el peli plateado.

Kagome volvió a cambiarse el vestido por uno rojo con escote pronunciado, demasiado provocativo.

Al salir Sesshomaru se fijo como el vestido se amoldaba a su cuerpo.

—No—Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Kagome al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru dijo:

— ¿Pero por qué? Si está muy lindo.

—No, he dicho que no.

Kagome resignada volvió a entrar al vestidor, de entre los vestidos escoge uno color rosa, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, al ponérselo se dio cuenta que tenía un escote en la espalda en forma de V salió del probador Sesshomaru se decidió por ese, ella al darse la vuelta dejo al descubierto al escote que el vestido tenia, pero era demasiado tarde para decir que no.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Cita doble

**¡Konichiwa!** **Otra vez aquí con un capitulo gracias por apoyarnos con sus raviews, se que los hacemos esperar pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir, realmente lo siento mucho. Los queremos y gracias por esperar el siguiente capítulo. **

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC Y UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

Pasaron rápidamente los días y llego el gran día del baile, Kagome se había arreglado de manera sutil, Sesshomaru fue por ella, iba vestido con un traje blanco con una corbata al color rosa del mismo tono que el vestido de Kagome, el bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del carro para que ella subiera.

Llegaron al baile y antes de entrar Sesshomaru tomo la mano de kagome.

—Puede que esto sea una actuación pero hay que hacerla creíble.

Entraron y todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos dos, tanto Inuyasha como Koga se asombraron al ver a kagome con Sesshomaru y aparte verla vestida así. Con miradas incomodas transcurrió la noche.

Pero ara tanta la atención que ponía Inuyasha en Kagome, que Kikyo molesta se dirigió a ella y le arrojo el ponche que tenia sobre el vestido, Kagome aunque enojada no hizo nada, Sesshomaru se acerco al ver esta escena, coloco su saco en los hombros de kagome, este gesto por parte de él no paso desapercibido por su hermano que se asombro, Kagome al sentir la "delicadeza" por parte de Sesshomaru salió corriendo y detrás de ella Inuyasha.

El la alcanzo en el estacionamiento tomándola de la muñeca agresivamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí… con él? ¿Por qué con mi hermano?

—Eso a ti no te interesa, es mi vida no la tuya.

Inuyasha enojado la tomo de los hombros.

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que la escena la estaba observado un peli plateado.

—Tu bien sabes lo frio y agresivo que puede llegar a ser.

—¡BASTA!— Dijo al momento que estrellaba su mano contra la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se acerco a donde estaban, tomando del brazo delicadamente a Kagome, para así guiarla hasta el auto dejando a un Inuyasha atónito.

El trayecto a la casa de Kagome fue lento o al menos eso sintió ella, tan pronto entro a su casa subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto, mientras afuera Sesshomaru miraba la ventana del cuarto de la azabache y al momento le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos hablaban sobre lo bueno o lo malo que había sido el baile la noche anterior, las chicas comentaban sobre las casas que hicieron y sobre el comportamiento de Kikyo con su "mejor amiga" en cambio los hombres hablaban sobre lo bien que se había mostrado el escote que la noche anterior Kagome había llevado en el vestido.

Kagome entro a la escuela un poco apenada por la forma en que iba vestida hoy, estaba conformada por una falda tableada negra, una blusa azul de tirantes, con unos zapatos a juego, con el cabellos suelto en caireles.

—Se fuerte kagome, tu puedes. — se daba ánimos la azabache.

Entrando paso a paso cada vez más segura de si dejando a su paso personas atónitas entre ellas a su propia amiga sango.

¿Qué fue lo que te paso?— Dijo sango algo desconcertada. —tú decía que así, jamaste volvería a vestir.

—Si, lo sé pero… tengo mis razones para hacer esto—Dijo ella muy segura.

Así fueron a sus salones pues sango no quiso insistir al entrar al salón todos prestaban atención en la apariencia de Kagome, en especial Koga pues era raro y extraño. Pero no dejaba de ser encantador verla así.

Ella algo incomoda al inicio, se fue acercando a su lugar, se sentó en su pupitre y transcurrió el día, en el descansó Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?— dijo, por lo tanto a Kagome se le ocurría volver a competir con un tomate, porque de nueva cuanta se ponía roja.

—Si— ¡señores y señoras tenemos un ganador y es…. KAGOME!

—Paso por ti a las 6:30 — Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kikyo había presenciado toda esa escena y decidió ir a ver a cierta persona…

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— Porque con quien va a ir Inuyasha es con la mosca muerta…. Perdón con Kagome.

Al oír esto se dio cuenta que el plan, SU plan estaba a punto de comenzar y que mejor que verlo en primera fila sería algo muy divertido.

—Está bien te veo fuera del cine a la 6:30.

Dando media vuelta Sesshomaru se fue alejando de Kikyo, pronto se quedó atónito al ver una azabache muy familiar para el pero con la única diferencia es que SU azabache nunca se vestiría así.

—Vaya veo que al fin me hiciste caso.

—Sí, no sabes lo incomodo que es ir caminando vestida así, y con todos viéndote— "Pensé que nunca volvería a pasar por esto "pensó Kagome.

Paso muy rápido el día y ya habían terminado las clases, tan pronto llego a su casa Kagome se cambió de ropa, no le gustaba estar así. Pero bueno todo era parte de su venganza y lo iba a lograr.

Llego Inuyasha por ella y en algún momento se imaginó que la cita era con Sesshomaru y no con Inuyasha. Llegaron al cine y cuando estaban a punto de entrar se encontraron con ciertas personas.

—Hola Kagome, ¡Que sorpresa, encontrarlos aquí!— Esa voz, tan conocida para ellos dos, lo raro no era que estaba ahí, lo raro era con quien iba… Sesshomaru.

—Hola— Dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

Si era extraño ver a Sesshomaru ahí, era más raro verlo con Kikyo.

— ¿Pero, por qué tan aburridos? ¿Qué les parece si entramos a ver la película juntos?, ya saben, como una cita doble.

—Yo creo que…

—Si es una idea maravillosa— respondió Kagome evitando que Inuyasha hablara.

Y después de eso entraron, Kagome prestaba más atención a Sesshomaru, que a la misma película.

Cualquier movimiento por parte de alguno de ellos era captado por ella. Inuyasha intentaba acercarse a Kagome pero por más que lo intentaba no era posible ella lo evitaba. Kikyo al darse cuenta de eso, intento tomas la mano de Sesshomaru, Kagome no soporto esto y salió corriendo de la sala, no podía verlo, su corazón dolía más de lo que debería.

Inuyasha la siguió la detuvo justa antes de salir del cine.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste, tan deprisa? ¿Quieres ir a otra parte?

—Tu no lo entiendes verdad Inuyasha, solo fue un simple juego para mí, era… era una venganza, quería que te arrepintieras por no escogerme a mí, pero no pude, algo me lo impide…

—No me importa Kagome, si no eres capaz de eso es porque todavía puede haber una oportunidad entre nosotros— Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, nunca había imagino algo así de ella.

Sesshomaru desde la distancia veía todo, enterándose que ella se daba por vencida, comenzó a caminar para apartarla de Inuyasha aunque no puedo caminar más ya que ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—De verdad eres tan idiota, no puedo hacerlo, no es por ti… mi corazón ya no te pertenece, sería un tormento, cuando la verdadera persona que me importa no eres tú, es… es… es tu hermano— Las últimas palabras dejaron atónitos a más de una persona, los dos oji-darados y a Kikyo.

Cuando ellos reaccionaron Sesshomaru ya estaba enfrente de Kagome.

—GAME OVER—Fue lo único que se escuchó, y después la beso….

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
